


Чудесный виноград

by chubush



Series: Джек и Игл [1]
Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Humor, M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игл попал в дом Джека, который угостил его виноградом, а ведь Снафф предупреждал Джека, что не стоит кормить из своих рук незнакомых Тварей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудесный виноград

— Здесь царят мир и изысканность.

«По крайней мере, пока я не начинаю нецензурно радоваться гениальным идеям Джека».

Успокоенный моими пояснениями, Игл припал к очередной сливе.

До нас донеслись звук открывшейся двери и приглушенные голоса, а потом викарий заорал что-то про Создания Ночи и Богохульства во Плоти. Джек отвечал ему мягко и обходительно. Затем послышались звуки возни. Я выбежал в коридор, но Джек уже закрыл дверь. Он улыбнулся моему настороженному виду.

— Все нормально, Снафф. А где твой приятель?

Я выразительно посмотрел в сторону кухни. Он направился туда, я — за ним. 

Похоже, Джеку нравились летучие мыши. Хм, надо запомнить. Он пощекотал Иглу пузико и предложил виноградину.

— Создание Ночи! — он фыркнул. — Ну, здесь тебе ничего не угрожает.

Сытый Игл сделал над собой усилие и вежливо сжевал предложенное. Джек сказал:

— Если хочешь, можешь съесть и персик.

Игл замотал головой. Джек благодушно кивнул на прощание и, насвистывая, пошел к выходу. Вот тут-то Игл и превратился...

— Ни хуя себе!

Тут надо заметить, что Джек не понимает меня, пока не настанет определенное время суток, но, не знаю как, всегда чувствует, когда я матерюсь. Он остановился, и я удостоился укоризненного взгляда.

— Снафф, сколько раз я тебя просил...

Эту волынку я выучил наизусть. И, блядь, как здесь по-другому подобрать слова?! Посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь передать крайне полезную мысль:

— Давно таких хитроебанных чудес у нас в доме не было. Джек, обернись!

Джек закатил глаза. Я глухо рыкнул. И тут — шварк! — миска полетела на пол, и Джек, наконец, обернулся.

На столе вместо летучей мыши сидел парень, ошарашенный и абсолютно голый. Худой, жилистый, судя по длине лап, то есть ног, тьфу, — достаточно высокий. Ноги были расставлены, так что легко можно было оценить и размер его члена. А он был неплох! Для человеческой формы — очень неплох, я бы даже сказал, хорош.

Игл не сразу заметил наши вытянувшиеся морды. То есть лица.

— Пиздец, придумали же кучу разных слов для самых простых вещей...

Джек прошипел:

— Снафф, прекрати выражаться! — и улыбнулся гостю. — А это превращение было запланировано?

Игл вздрогнул и смущенно проговорил:

— Я думал, условия заклятья распространяются лишь на Графа, и только ему нельзя меня кормить.

— Ты обращен насильно?

— Нет! Я сам так решил. В той форме я приношу больше пользы Графу.

Заинтересованный, Джек подошел ближе.

— О, ебаный... Джек, куда ты смотришь?! Ты же джентльмен! В глаза надо смотреть.

— Снафф, перестань, я все равно тебя не слышу.

Но в этот раз сила внушения сработала — Джек посмотрел Иглу в глаза. Тот покраснел и попытался встать. Чуть не упал, Джек его, конечно, удержал. Одна рука обхватила плечи, другая стала опускаться по спине все ниже. Воздух искрился от их взглядов.

Ситуация разрешилась довольно быстро: Джек подхватил Игла на руки и унес на второй этаж. Какое у него было довольное выражение лица! Давно такого не видел...

Эх, хуевый из Джека стратег! Нет бы выяснить сначала Открывающий это или Закрывающий! Но когда в руки падает нагая красота, выяснять что-либо не в духе Джека.

Пойду отдохну — Тварей проведаю. С Тварью-в-Круге хоть поматериться можно спокойно.


End file.
